


The Good Doctor

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Doctor Remus Lupin, Flirting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Godfather Sirius Black, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Sirius met Lupin’s green eyes and licked his lips. “You seem pretty interesting yourself, Doc.  You’re pretty young to be a pediatrician.  Does your wife mind your long hours?”Dr. Lupin bit his lip to hide his smile, taking his time to shine a light in Harry’s eyes before answering. “Is that your way of asking if I’m single, Mr. Black? Not the smoothest line I’ve heard.”“Oh, you haven’t heard any of my lines yet, Dr. Lupin.” Sirius winked.





	The Good Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr Valentine's project.
> 
> Anonymous prompt: Remus: a cute paediatrician and Sirius: a good godfather helping Lily and bringing Harry to his appointment. Lots of flirting,(Sirius side), lots of witty remarks (Remus side) and love at first sight

Sirius laughed, ruffling Harry’s hair. “You beat me again, Prongslet!”  

 

Three year old Harry grinned, waving his godfather’s phone. “I always beat you, Uncle Pads!  You need to learn to play better.”

 

Sirius grinned,  “I’ll try to get more practice in.” 

 

Sirius was having fun playing a game on his phone with his godson, but he was getting impatient. He was always happy to watch his godson and today was no exception, however they had already been in the small exam room waiting for the doctor to come in for Harry’s checkup for over 20 minutes. He had a fun weekend planned with Harry while his parents were away for a romantic Valentine’s retreat and he didn’t fancy spending more time at the pediatrician’s office than he needed to. 

 

Just then the door opened and a tall man who he presumed by his white lab coat to be Harry’s pediatrician entered, looking down at the chart in his hands.  When he looked up with a wide grin on his handsome face, Sirius’ breath caught. 

 

Sirius knew he had a type and this man checked all of the boxes on his list.  Tall, broad-shouldered but thin, dark-blond curls that fell in a mop over his forehead, green eyes that shone with warmth, a crooked smile that made his gut clench, and a smattering of freckles across his slightly too-large nose.  Sirius shook his head as if to clear it, it wouldn’t do to drool over the doctor when he was here for his godson and not his own libido. 

 

“Hullo Harry, how are you doing today?” The doctor put his chart down on the nearby desk and walked over to them.  

 

Harry looked at the doctor with side eyes. “I feel good. No shots then, right?”

 

The doctor chuckled. “Well, we’ll see about that, Harry.” He turned to Sirius.  “I see on the chart you’re Harry’s godfather?”

 

Sirius smiled and extended a hand, “Sirius Black.”

 

The doctor shook his hand and Sirius’ breath caught again at the electric charge surging through his skin at the contact.  He saw the doctor bite his lip and look at their still joined hands before he released him quickly. 

 

_ ‘Hmmm...he had to have felt it too’ _ Sirius mused. 

 

“I’m Dr. Lupin.” 

 

He bent towards Harry. “Harry, do you mind if I take a look at you?  I just want to make sure you’re growing properly and you’re as healthy as you look.”

 

Harry nodded and the doctor started his examination. “Where’s your mum and dad, Harry?”

 

“They went on a ‘mantic to-get- away. No kids allowed.”  He frowned.

 

Sirius laughed. “That’s romantic getaway, Harry.” He smiled, shaking his head and explained to  Doctor Lupin. “James finally convinced Lily to go away for a Valentine’s holiday, just the two of them. It’s their first since Harry was born. Lily didn’t want to have to reschedule Harry’s appointment so I offered to bring him since I’m watching him anyway.”

 

“I like when Uncle Padfoot babysits.  He lets me stay up late and eat ice cream!” Harry exclaimed.

 

Dr. Lupin laughed as he used his otoscope to look in Harry’s ears. “Oh, does he now?”

 

“Hush, Prongslet, that’s supposed to be our secret!”

 

The doctor grinned, looking back at Sirius. “Prongslet? Uncle Padfoot?  Those are some strange nicknames.”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Left over from our Uni days.  Harry’s dad, James, has been my best friend for years and Prongs and Padfoot were our nicknames for each other. No telling how we got those though, that’s a secret I’m keeping.”

 

“Sounds like an interesting story.”

 

Sirius grinned. “Oh I’m very interesting, Dr. Lupin.”

 

The doctor chuckled and appraised Sirius, taking in his boots and tight jeans, the motorcycle jacket that emphasized his broad shoulders, and up to the long, dark hair twisted into a knot behind his head. “I can see that.”

 

Sirius met Lupin’s green eyes and licked his lips. “You seem pretty interesting yourself, Doc.  You’re pretty young to be a pediatrician.  Does your wife mind your long hours?”

 

Dr. Lupin bit his lip to hide his smile, taking his time to shine a light in Harry’s eyes before answering. “Is that your way of asking if I’m single, Mr. Black? Not the smoothest line I’ve heard.”

 

“Oh, you haven’t heard any of my lines yet, Dr. Lupin.” Sirius winked.

 

Dr. Lupin glanced at Harry. “Is your godfather always like this, Harry?” 

 

Harry’s eyes were wide as he nodded. “Mum says Uncle Pads would flirt with a wall if he thought it was pretty enough.”

 

Dr. Lupin laughed and Sirius ran a hand over his face. “Thanks a lot Prongslet.  I can’t wait until I talk to your dear mum about that one.”

 

The doctor continued to examine Harry through his laughter. “Harry, can you read those letters on that chart on the wall for me?”

 

Harry read the top letters and then squinting tried to read more, but couldn’t get very far. 

 

“Well, Mr. Black, I think Harry is going to have to see an optometrist because he may need glasses.”

 

Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair. “How do you feel about looking even more like your dad, Harry?  You’re going to look pretty cool with some glasses, you know.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I guess it’s ok.  It will help me see better?”

 

Dr. Lupin nodded. “It will, Harry.  And your godfather is right, you’re going to look really cool in glasses.”

 

Harry gave the doctor a very solemn look. “Dr. Lupin, mum says we should never tell Uncle Pads he’s right because it will just make his head get bigger.”

 

Sirius covered his face with his hands as the doctor’s laughter rang through the small room. “Oi, Prongslet, I thought you loved me!  Your mum and I are going to have a fun talk when she gets back.”

 

“I do love you, Uncle Pads!” Harry assured him earnestly. “Mum does too.  Is she in trouble?”

 

Sirius couldn’t hold back a laugh and hugged Harry. “No, your mum is not in trouble, but I think you’ve ruined my chances with the good doctor here.”

 

“I never said you had a chance did I now, Mr. Black?”

 

Sirius smirked, taking in the doctor’s grin. “You also didn’t say you weren’t single. And my name is Sirius.”

 

The doctor rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Fine,  _ Sirius _ . I  _ am  _ single, but I never said I was gay.”

 

“I’d say the way you checked me out earlier wasn’t exactly straight.”

 

“Harry, I’m starting to think your mum was right about your uncle here.”

 

Harry nodded, “Mum’s usually right about most things.”

 

“Your dad taught you that, I’m sure.” Sirius grinned. 

 

Dr. Lupin smiled and shook his head. “Everything seems to be just fine with Harry other than needing to have his eyes checked further.  Do you or the Potters have any other concerns?”

 

Sirius shook his head. “No, they both said they think he’s doing just fine, just needed his three year check up. Of course, I think the little tyke is exceptional, but that’s just the biased perspective of a godfather.”

 

“You two seem pretty close.”

 

“Uncle Pads is my best friend.” Harry offered, looking up at his godfather with hero-worship in his eyes.

 

Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair.  “You’re mine too, kid, just don’t let your dad know.”

 

The doctor smiled at the easy affection between the two. “Well, I’d say you’re very lucky to have each other.” He turned to Harry. “Now Harry, you’re growing really well, but to be sure you stay healthy there are two shots you’re going to have to have before you go home today.  Do you think you can be brave for them?”

 

Harry pouted, but nodded.

 

Dr. Lupin grabbed a large container of lollipops from off his desk and showed them to Harry. “I have lollipops for boys who can be especially brave and good when they get their shots.  Do you think you can do that?” The doctor asked.

 

“I love lollipops! I can be brave and good!” Harry assured him. 

 

“Do brave godfathers get a treat as well?” Sirius asked with a smirk. “I sure do love a good sucker.”

 

The doctor fumbled the container at Sirius’ words, most of the candy spilling onto the floor.  Sirius watched as Dr. Lupin bent over to pick them up, mumbling apologies for his clumsiness. Sirius bit his lip, eyeing both the delectable view of the doctor’s arse and the flush that stained his cheeks.

 

Sirius kneeled down and picked up some of the candy, handing them to the doctor. “Here. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fluster you.”

 

Dr. Lupin’s green eyes met his steadily. “No, it’s alright, you didn’t.” The blush across his face belied his words.  

 

Sirius quirked a brow. “Then I guess I’ll have to try harder.”

 

The doctor closed his eyes with a sigh. Smiling he opened his eyes and looked at Sirius, still kneeling on the ground next to him. “What do you hope to accomplish with all this flirting?”

 

“Your phone number? A date, hopefully?”

 

Dr. Lupin stood and placed the container back on his desk. “You don’t even know me, why would you want a date with me?”

 

Sirius stood, an incredulous look on his face. “Why?  Well, you’re a doctor so you’re obviously intelligent.  You work in pediatrics so you must like children and have a great deal of charm and patience to work with them.  You’ve teased me through my sorry attempts at flirting and the Prongslet's lovely remarks about me from his mother so you obviously have a good sense of humor. Did I mention you’re bloody fit as well?”

 

Dr. Lupin just stared at him for a moment, clearly surprised at his response, before clearing his throat.  “My name’s Remus.” he offered.  “We’ll see if you deserve that  _ sucker  _ after Harry’s shots.”

 

Remus grinned as the shock flitted across Sirius’ face before he broke into a wide smile.  “Sounds good,  _ Remus _ .”

 

Remus turned to Harry who was sitting patiently on the exam table. “The nurse will be in in a moment for your shots, Harry.  Be a brave boy.”  He smiled at both Harry and Sirius before leaving the room.

 

“Uncle Pads?” 

 

Harry broke through Sirius’ wandering thoughts of a tight arse and a lopsided grin. “What is it, love?”

 

“Will you hold my hand so I can be brave?”

 

Sirius hugged Harry briefly. “Of course I will.  Brave boys can hold their godfather’s hands.”

 

The nurse came in carrying a tray and he held Harry’s hand reassuringly as she cleaned and prepped his arms for the shots.  “Remember the lollipops, Prongslet. You’re a brave boy and the shot will be over in just a second, you’ll see.”

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tight as the nurse gave him the first shot, clenching his small hand in Sirius’.  The nurse clucked approvingly at what a big boy he was and quickly placed a superhero plaster on the injection site before moving to the other arm.

 

“One more, Harry.  You’re doing so well!”  Sirius encouraged. 

 

He watched Harry’s eyes shut again before the last shot and the moment it was over and the nurse applied the second plaster Sirius cheered. “You did it, Harry!  Such a brave boy!”

 

Harry grinned at his godfather. “I was, wasn’t I?  I didn’t even cry once!”

 

“I think you’re the bravest boy I’ve ever seen get a shot.” Dr. Lupin assured from the doorway.

 

Sirius and Harry both turned to see the doctor approach holding the container of lollipops.  

Dr. Lupin held the container out for Harry to choose. “I think you definitely deserve a treat, Harry.  Go ahead.”

 

Harry excitedly picked out a cherry lollipop and tore off the wrapper. “Thank you, Dr. Lupin!”

 

Remus held the container out to Sirius. “You’re really good with him.  I think you deserve one too.”

 

Sirius shrugged. “He’s my boy. Closest thing to it anyway.”  

 

Remus watched Sirius picked out a lollipop. “Still, he was brave because you helped.  I’m sure the Potters would be proud of how he handled the shots, most kids his age cry.”

 

Sirius laughed. “ _ James _ would probably be crying for Harry if he was here.”

 

Remus smiled at the comment, then watched as Sirius popped the lollipop in his mouth.  He was unable to look away as Sirius sucked the treat out and then back into his mouth slowly,  pulling it back out only to swirl his tongue around it.  

 

A flush crept up the doctor’s neck and face as his eyes raised to meet Sirius’, a smirk quirking his cherry-stained lips. Sirius pulled the candy away and winked. “So how about dinner?”

 

Remus cleared his throat. “You don’t give up, do you?”

 

Sirius’ smirk grew wider. “Not when there’s something I want.”

 

Remus shook his head with a laugh.  He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it Sirius. “My cell number’s on the back.”

 

“I’ll be calling you soon,  _ Remus _ .” Sirius assured, pocketing the card. 

 

Remus nodded with a smile saying goodbye to Harry and walking towards the door to go see his next patient.  As he reached the door he turned back.

 

“Oh Sirius?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Wear the jacket when you pick me up.”  Remus winked and walked out the door, Sirius’ laughter following him down the hallway. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. :-)


End file.
